


A Drop of Novelty

by Udunie



Series: Mating Games entries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Non-Negotiated Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't think that Peter would do anything about the Thing.</p><p>He might have been a bit naive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop of Novelty

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry (number 20) for the first challenge of the Mating Games Pornathon.
> 
> Well, not exactly this, because it got a bit too long, and I had to cut it a bit, but anyway... (I hope it's not a problem, that this is a somewhat extended version)
> 
> I have no excuse, other than the general lack of consensual Peter/Stiles and watersports in the fandom. Though, you know what? To hell with it! 
> 
> I DON'T NEED NO EXCUSE!

It wasn’t exactly a game, but... Well, Stiles knew Peter saw his browser history. He was pretty sure, that Peter also knew that he knew. Which he knew. Or something. Anyway, it wasn’t exactly a game, but it came very close to some fucked up variety of gay chicken. But instead with the Thing and not kissing. They were so over kissing...

Except that nothing happened after the incident with the laptop that he knew Peter knew. He went back to college, and everything commenced in the usual way, if not for that nagging feeling in the back of his head that something was about to happen. Something with the Thing. In the end he became so frustrated about it, that he had half a mind to just _ask_ \- for fuck’s sake - but if he knew anything about Peter, it was that the waiting was probably half of the fun. Well, for Peter, anyway, because he was still crazy like that.

So. When he gets back for summer break he’s antsy, and also half convinced that he imagined the whole thing. With the knowing. On both sides. But he has other things on his mind; like his Dad and Melissa actually moving in together, or Scott and Allison’s most recent break up. Or the fact that Derek is out of town on some sort of Alpha convention - what the fuck is up with that, seriously - and leaft _Peter_ in charge of all people. Not like he doesn’t think that Peter’s up for the job, they have been together for the better part of a year, and he is a supporting boyfriend, okay? It’s just strange that Peter managed to become Second; things have come a long way since he graduated from high school and Derek did everything in his power to discourage their relationship.

Anyway. Not the point. The point is that it’s hot, like really, really fucking hot. They are hanging around all day at the Hale house jugging any liquid they can get their hands on while the wolves pretend to train, but mostly just laze around in the shades.

After everyone leaves when the sun begins to set and it’s just him and Peter there’s a cold beer waiting for him on the kitchen counter and a whole jug of lemonade, and still, he thinks nothing of it, just takes it as his man being thoughtful of his easily dehydrated human mate. They settle on the couch for a movie, whatever the pack says, it’s not surprising that they don’t start banging as soon as they are alone, because they did little else the first three days Stiles was back, and it’s still so hot that it almost hurts to move.

Stiles barely even notices that his hand is never empty during the movie, and that Peter keeps getting him drinks, he’s tired, okay?

He’s just about to head for the bathroom when Peter grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss, it turns filthy quickly, and the next moment he’s in the man’s lap, having his tongue sucked at. Peter’s hand moves under the thin shirt he has plastered against his skin with sweat, and he can’t help the moan that leaves him, because there’s never enough of Peter touching him.

“Mm, you smell...” the werewolf comments, but it isn’t exactly a complaint, considering how he buries his face in Stiles neck, sniffing like a mutt. Stiles sighs at the feeling of tongue lapping away at the beads of perspiration at the base of his throat, and doesn’t put up a fight when Peter makes quick work of getting him naked. It’s hot anyway.

They end up on the floor with Stiles’ ass in the air, and Peter rimming him within an inch of his life, and seriously, it should be disgusting after the day they had, but who is he to take Peter’s fun away?

The older man doesn’t waste much time in preparing him with the lube he magicked out of nowhere - he doesn’t even need much after Peter’s tongue, and the regular use of the last few days - and then he’s pushing in, his thick cock punching a groan out of Stiles, even before the knot forms.

Peter is not gentle, and Stiles doesn’t need him to, but he isn’t aware of that lick of extra tension until he feels Peter’s dick swell in him, the stretch familiar but slightly painful even after all this time. It’s only when they are completely stuck together - and his mate is over that first wave of orgasm that makes him grunt like an actual animal - when Peter slides a hand down his chest to his stomach and pushes lightly at his lower belly that he feels it...

He really has to piss. The knot is pushing at his bladder on the inside and there’s no way he can make it to the bathroom while they are locked, and it’s the mere thought that Peter planned all this; that he kept him drinking all night to make him full, and then got him in this utterly helpless position that sends his heart fluttering with adrenalin.

“Peter...” he’s voice is breathy, half from desperation, half from excitement and he can practically feel his mate’s smirk against the back of his neck as Peter pushes harder on his stomach.

“Yes, Sties? What seems to be the problem?”

“I can’t beli...” He breaks off on a moan, because Peter abandoned his belly for taking his cock in his hand - it’s mostly soft from the pain of taking the knot - and is teasing his slit, making his whole body tingle with something between torture and pleasure.

“I have to... I can’t...” He rarely loses his coherence, even during sex, but this is something else. He’s embarrassed and humiliated and so unbelievably turned on, that there are just no words...

Peter straightens up behind him, the sweat on Stiles’s back suddenly cooling, and rolls his hips, making the knot nudge at his insides and he can’t help it; he really can’t keep his dick from leaking a few drops of piss. He groans as Peter hums in encouragement, bringing his other hand to his stomach and _pushing_.

Stiles’s pretty sure he sobbs a bit as he hears the first splash of urine on the hardwood floor, but it’s all swallowed in the enormous wave of relief rolling over him. He collapses to his elbows as the pool of warm piss grows under him and his bladder empties itself. Actually he might even black out for a second, because the next thing he knows, Peter is working his dick, his hand wet with his release and Stiles is getting hard so fast he feels dizzy with it.

“Oh my, look at that! What a nasty little bitch you are. No impulse control whatsoever... Just a cock in your ass and you’re already peeing everywhere. What a mess you made Stiles, can’t even be trusted not to wet yourself...”

And that’s it. That’s all it takes to push him over the edge; his vision whites out and he’s coming so hard it _hurts_ with Peter’s chuckling fading into background of his consciousness.

 


End file.
